Promised Reunion
by RikuSenpai
Summary: This Story is about Gareki and Nai.. At the age of 9 the childhood friends Gareki and Nai needs to say Farewell since Nais family is moving... a few years later he s coming back for good and they want to continue with the friendship... but their friendship went to another level... From Friends to Lovers. It s OOC and AU. It s also M rated so BEWARE!


**Hey whats up! **

**This is my new Story about Gareki and Nai.. Well i actually like KarokuxNai more but well.. i thought i start with those two**

**It´s OOC and AU. It´s also M rated so BEWARE!**

**If you dont like Yaoi then dont read this To all Fujoshis enjoy it =D sorry for the mistakes **

_Short white hair... Large reddish eyes... They look at me... How innocent... How naive... A pale small hand is reaching out to me... I want to hold it... I want to grab this hand..._ Hahh... Hahh... Urgh... A dream... Again... Its the fifth time now... I have the same dream... of the boy next door... Its always him... When we were kids the others would always bully him... He was short, small, pale... He had white hair... and big red eyes... the other kids would always make fun of him but for me ...he was adorable in my eyes... We became friends by the time i saved him and we started to play everyday... His smiles, laughter his whole personality was just too innocent and cute ... however after three years friendship his family had to move to the USA... It was a painful farewell... God... We cried alot ...  
_"Ne hic.. Gareki... Hic... We'll be friends forever hic... So when i come back hic we can play again" _yes that was it... i remember i cried and hugged him tight and promised him to look after him when hes back... Damn... How embarrassing_... Nai..._ I wonder how much he changed... Since hes coming back i should greet him first! But.. I.. I changed... My personality is bad... I dont want him to be as filthy as i am... Is he still the way he used to be? I wonder... I´ll be seeing him tomorow... that was my happiness.

_Shiiiiiiitttttttt ! Damn!_ I cant believe it! Not today! I overslept... Why today? I rushed to the bathroom and got ready.. I wanted to see Nai... Today was his first day in school... Damn... They just got back and he started one day after the school... I went to the building we had math at this hour... i ran to the second floor...our classroom was the second door on the left side... I was standing on the door and opened it... Not bothering the teacher i looked around... _Nai._... _"GAREKI!"_ He jumped as he saw me... A bright smile on his face... Wahhhh... Im melting... _"If you re done standing there like an idiot take your seat already gareki kun..."_ the teacher was pretty pissed so i did as he said... still looking at him... he smiled again and then turned back to the board... He was sitting a seat before me... i noticed that his back looked so slender and small... I was grinning to myself... _hes still so cute... I want to have break now..._ but we had more then a half hour lessons... the time passed fast i couldnt help but watch him... everytime the teacher asked him something he flinched and was nervous.. _Hehe... Thats so adorable_... **Ding ding ding dong**_... Finally..._ when i looked to nais seat he was already gone... _Damn!_ I rushed out then _"gareki kun... ". Bleh sensei... "You'll stay after school longer... Since you came 2 hours to late..." Urgh... " yes sensei"_ i bowed and went out _"GAAAAAAREKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_ i was hugged suddenly... actually i didnt liked it when people were so close... But nai... Is special of course... I hugged him back_... "I missed you soooooo much! Ne gareki! We have soooooo much to talk about!"_ He was so hyper... So cute... I chuckled and nodded... _"Yes... But for now... Shall i show you around?"_ this is like a dream came true... Nai and me in the same school again... no it was even better we were in the same class_... Ahhh... Im just too happy... This is bad... "Uhm its ok senpai already showed me this morning! Lets go and eat something!"_ he was so happy was he always like that? As for me i wasnt... I dont have many friends im rather alone... Well maybe, no one ever wanted to be friends with me, maybe because im so scary... though im not like that but i guess i just look that way... But well... It doesnt matter anymore_... "Shit..."_ I forgot my bento... _"Whats wrong gareki?" Damn... Dont look at me with those big red eyes! " i forgot my bento..." " ah! Yeah you were late today... You overslept? "_ we walked to the rooftop... well i was and nai was following me... _" well yeah... I guess i couldnt sleep... So i didnt hear the alarm.." " hm? Your mom?"_ we talked about this morning and he also told me what he did, we entered the rooftop there were some guys smoking... Ignoring them we sat down... _"Here gareki!"_ he pointed at the bento in front of him... _"Nai... Eat it yourself..youre still so small... So you need more", _hearing that he puffed his cheeks _" well... Im sorry! But not everyone can grow so fast as you! and iam not small at all..."_ ... _Thats so adorable... "Pft...bwhahhahahahhahahaha" ... " MEANIE! Youre so mean! Hahahhahahahahahha" _we laughed together... Its been a while since i felt like laughing _"Well... Say ahhhhhhh..."_ he brought some rice and fish with the chopstick and told me to open my mouth... it was actually a little embarrassing... what do you do in this situation? _"Pft... Nai? I can eat myself you know?"_ he again puffed his cheeks which looked so cute... those big red eyes... Fairy skin... and white hair... he looked like a doll... _"Jeez... Ok... Ahhhh"_ i decided to let him feed me and he looked like he was the happiest person on this world... _Munch munch... " sooooo? How is it?"_ he asked looking into my eyes... It was good... _" well... It rice and fish you cant do anything wrong can you?"_ he looked annoyed... which also looked so cute... _" cant you say something like it was very delicious... Or wowwww this is tasty!" Nai._.. I suddenly felt the urge to embrace him... he was so cute and i let myself go _"hmmm? G.. Gareki...?" _he smelled so sweet... I held him tight and felt his breathing on my chest... I thought it was time to let go... _Im sure he thinks im a weirdo..._ I let him go _"G.. Gareki!"_ he then grabbed me and held me_... "N..nai? Whats up?"_ Damn he was really too cute! _"Gareki... I missed you... Didnt you miss me?"_ _Ohhh my god... "Yes of course i did ..." "Then lets stay like this.. Ne?"_ I was just smiling at him and he returned it ... A bright smile, how could i let go of him? I embraced him tight... would it be weird if id kissed him? His warmth felt good on me i hope it was the same for him.. but with only one look at him i could tell how he felt... his eyes closed and his face blushed crimson**... Ding ding dong** _shit the first bell "awww... Gareki! Lets go... Or we ll be late"_ as he said that he held my hand and we walked, no jogged to the classroom... as excepted the other students looked weird at us.. but the small boy didnt cared at all... they were looking because of me... what is a bright and cute boy doing with a gloomy unsocial guy like me? We entered the classroom just to hear the bell again which told us that the class was starting ... the teacher entered and Nai looked back to give me a warm smile and it made me smile back... _"Gareki... Are we going home?" _his big red eyes stared at mine and nodded _"yeah... Or do you want to go somewhere else?"_ I had to stay longer to make the time up i was to late.. but fuck it...Nai looked so happy "_i just want to be with you..." Damn hes so cute_... We went home as we walked we talked a little more... Nai seemed to be pretty popular in his old school... Well of course... Hes a cute and cheerful boy, there is no one who would hate him... _"Woaaahhhhh... So thats garekis room?"_ he said it in a suprised tone... _"Yeah.. Why?"_ he looked around with his mouth open and widened eyes... _"Well... I thought... uhmmmm.. It would be a little more... messy... Or so"_ what? Why would i be messy... I looked suprised at him and he only smiled_.."Do i look like a messy guy?" _Nai only smiled and got closer...it was dangerous... we didnt seen each other so long and i always yearned for him... _Always._.. I want to touch his smooth and slender body... This werent feelings you should have for your best friend... I wanted to be more then just best friends... But nai? Hes so innocent... and so pure... _"Hmm... No... but stil, when we were kids your room was always messy... Sooooo... You changed... Ne gareki..." _he looked kinda shy when he said my name... I looked at him but he looked to the other side to avoid my gaze... _"Hmmm?" "Uhm... did you dated someone already?"_ after asking that he turned to me and smiled again... thought im not really social i actually dated two girls.. but we broke up... they said its too hard for them to understand me... well its not like i was interested in them anyway... I just wanted to try it out, when i think about it i never really thought they were cute... Or that i felt his urge to touch them, its only with Nai... but did he dated? With who? _"Well... Yeah... I had two girlfriends... And you?"_ I needed to know it... he blushed a little... the contrast was too extrem ... his fairy white skin with this crimson on his cheeks, it looked extremly cute... _"So gareki did... I.. also had one... But for only a few weeks..." _I was suprised... and it was written on my face, when Nai looked at me and noticed it... he smiled at me again... _"Uhm... Did you also... Uhm... Well... You know..."_ i knew what he meant, i knew it very well, but its so adorable how shy and embarrassed he was ... _"Yeah... we kissed.." Thehehe..._ that look on his face was priceless... of course he wanted to know if i had sex with them, i wonder why, he´s such a curious kitten_... "I.. I didnt meant that... Neee gareki is so mean! Just tell me! " _he came closer to me as we were sitting on my bed_... "Hm? What do you mean?"_ I controled myself not to laugh! but his reactions were too adorable! _"M-e-a-n-i-e!"_ he puffed his cheeks and looked to the other side again... he blushed more shades of red..._"i mean... Did you already made love... with them_?" _OMG! Im gonna eat you up! Why are you so shy to say sex? Thats so adorable!_ I looked at Nai and smiled as he saw that he turned his face to mine... _"Hmmm...maybe... Maybe not... Why do you ask?"_ he puffed his cheeks again and i couldnt help but poke them he laughed, then he blushed again when our eyes met... _"Did... Did you loved them?"_ Whats with him? He´s so curious... well he want to know more about what he missed so i was... but more then that.. I was curious how those cute lips of his tasted_..."hmm... I guess no... we didnt dated for long anyway... Why do you ask?"_ _"Etto... arent this things you talk about?"_ I looked kinda suprised.. I didnt had much friends and the one i had never talked about stuff like this... _"I guess so, what about you?" ... " eh? I dont really know... Ne gareki... how does it feel like? I mean being in love?"_ now that you ask... I dont know that... I never loved someone and then i looked at Nai, he was looking with his huge reddish eyes to me, he was waiting for an answer... I dont know... or... do i? _"i guess... Its like you want to see that person all the time, you want to touch them, you want to be always with them and you miss them if you dont see them even if its only a few hours...thats what a girl told me... I dont know that feeling Nai... Sorry.."_ after i said that he looked suprised and blushed he hugged me and buried his face on my chest, his eyes were closed as he wanted just to listen to my heart beat which was pretty fast... _"Then i love gareki!"_ _! What? What is he saying? Wait? Nai? He... He loves me? No way_.. "_My my... What are you saying nai..." _I laughed it off, he then hugged me tighter... _"i mean it... I always want to be with gareki... Always..."_ ... _"Nai... What ar..."_ i couldnt finish my sentence when Nai sealed my lips with his soft sweet lips... _Nai._.. he was so cute... kissing me like that... I embraced him, he was tight in my arms and i eventually kissed him back... with more passion and i guess you could say rough,we were sitting on my bed and i was holding in my arms as i kissed him... Nais soft lips parted and i sticked my tounge in_... "Mngh...nhhh..."_ Nais sweet moans on my lips... it was the best kiss i ever had... we interwinded and sucked on each others tounge... his dancing tounge was so much smaller and mine was more hungry, i was starving. I want to taste all of him, he was swallowing all the salvia that came out, it still dripped out of his mouth but we didnt stopped... the long deep kiss ended when the need of air was necessary_..."hahh... that was..."_ Nais face turned shades of red and he didnt looked at my face for a few moments but then his huge red eyes met with mine... a smile on his face which showed satisfaction yet seduction... _"Nai... You´re so cute..."_ Crap... I didnt meant to say that loud but whatever, it was now too late to feel shy after what we just did _"... Ne Gareki! You like kissing?" _I didnt liked or hated it, its something you do when you date.. but this kiss we just had.. I liked it, so much that i wanted more "_yeah i liked our kiss... but i ...want more..."_ saying that i looked into his eyes... so that he knew that i wanted him...Seriously.. he looked shy but then hugged me again and nodded_... Damn.. Thats so unfair_... I licked his lips down to his chin...when i reached his neck he shivered _"nnnh... Ga.. Gareki..."_ I kissed his neck as i sucked on it, its so soft and pale, i could see where i kissed him since it became a little red_... Im so gonna leave hickeys on you _his sweet moans made me to suck more. I slided my tounge down to his collarbone, when i gentlely nibbled there he quivers _"woah... hehehe... "_ hes laughing? What the hell? Why does he laugh? I look up to him and he looked down he could tell i was questioning why he laughed and he smiled and kissed me on my lips... _That little_... I licked his slender neck again it was already covered with red hickeys, then i touched his chest, when i touched his right nipple he looked suprised yet aroused _.."! G.. Gareki? ..."_ I still sucked on his neck and my mouth formed a grin_..."ehhhh! So unfair! ...ahhh... Nmhhh..."_ his pale pink buds tightened to pebble hardness as i pinched and rubbed them with my finger... _"Nhhh... It...its weird..." ..." Its not weird... It feels good right?"_ when i asked that he looked to his left and blushed much more, he was already red but this crimson was on another level _"I..im not a girl ok..."_ he said with annoyance, i was rahter amused im already doing this all i might as well go all the way today with him. I wanted to tease him some more_... "..hmmm... Indeed your a guy... I can tell here..."_ i touched his already erect member when i said that and he flinched in suprise _"ahhhnnnn.. d..dont touch..."_ still amused i pinched the hard little tips and licked them _"ahhh..."_ he was pretty sensitive but his whole body was, hes made to be loved... God i just cant believe this, how did that guy had a girlfriend when hes so sensitive?... I suckled on the left nipple and rubbed or pinched the right, Nai was now enjoyning it and his sweet groans filled the room, his melon-colored centers were hard and standing up his chest, i stopped for a moment and looked at them... _"..."_ he was embarrassed but didnt said a word... _"...so... Sexy..."_. i greedily licked my lips _"! Y..you!..."_ then again i got down to his bare tips and sucked on them rahter harsh.. _"Ahhhhh!n..no...!"_ i ignored his husky moan and suckled even more and harder and then i felt his dripping, wet manhood twitching in my hand_... "Ahhhh! g... hahhh... ahhhhh!"_ his magnificent body shuddered as he released his seed in my hand and on my stomach, his agonized gasps filled the room... _Damn_... I couldnt see his face when he came i was so focused on his nipples i forgot to watch him in orgasm, when my already hard arousal twichted i felt the urge to hold him even more wanted to feel his heat, _I guess im also close... So better hurry... "Mnh.. so mean... I was the only one..." _he puffed his cheeks again and looked to his right... _How cute_... I smiled at him and then rubbed my dripping member against his entrance _"nhhhh..." ... "Nai..." _i bend over to kiss him and then i took his limp shaft in my hand and started to caressed it. It only took seconds and he reacted and eventually it was fully erect and drops of precum were to see already, i stroked it more... _I want to put it in now.._. but i knew its a little different then with girls, I need to stretch it and prepare him. i always have a lube under my bed, it was unused so i opened it and poured a large amount in my hand, I touched his entrance _" uhnnn... "_ i could tell he was embarrassed but i want to do it no matter what i never felt this need to touch someone, i knew from the very beginning that Nai was special for me. I missed him just too much and as we met again i was like the happiest person ever. I gently rubbed with my index finger on his ass up and down and still held his cock in my hand and moved it, eventually i pushed one finger in.. _"Ouch... Nghh..." .."..so.. Hot..."_ Nais inside was so .. warm and tight. If i shoved it in without preparation i would have broke or tear him, I knew i had to be careful. I slowly moved my finger inside of him and his inner walls squeezed it like crazy. It was really tight...then i added another wet finger and pushed it in _"eeek..G.. Gareki..."_ looking at his face i could tell he felt uncomfortable so i kissed him and rubbed his wet member to distract the unpleasant feelin on his back side. he relaxed a little more and i moved my fingers deeper inside of him... _So this is how it feels like... the inside of Nai.._. his heat was almost too much and it felt great, i added another finger now in him and i pushed it even deeper just to hear him whine _"Ahhhh! wh.. what was that?...a..again..."_ _hah... so thats his sweetspot_ i shoved it the same way in and he again moaned in pleasure. I repeated it a few times and made sure to hit the bundle of nerves... _I.. I guess hes ready now... "Nai... can i?"_ he looked at me with his huge reddish eyes which matched to his cheeks now and nodded with a smile on his face. _Dont tempt me like that _I took my fingers out and placed my throbbing manhood _"Woah..."_ he looked suprised and i guess scared. I sealed his lips with mine and kissed him with all passion as I slowly entered him, when the head was in, Nais eyes widened I stroked his cock and he closed his eyes and enjoyed it, then i pushed it in with one thurst_..."ahhhhh! ".. Shit... I feel dizzy_... he´s squeezing me to death. I filled him completely and Nai looked at me as i kissed him again it was rahter... violent, but i couldnt care less..._" Nai... Its so thigt... so.. hot..." "Gareki...you can move now..." thank godness im really at my limit... Just being like this could make me cum... but it would be such a waste..._ i remembered Nais sweet spot and thrusted it that way in just to have nai arched in wild response "_ahhhh... hahh... "_ _his sweet moan again_... so it felt good... I pounded it the same way just deeper and harder... I couldnt think anymore and nai lost it _... "Ahhh..hahhh... __Mnhhhh...!"_ the room was full with sexy noises not just his moans but also the sound of flesh slapping not to forget those wet sounds. I wanted this moment to last forever yet i felt im close to climax... _"Nai... does it feel good? Nghh..when i move this fast...nhhh and deep...hahh.. Inside of you...? "_ nai looked shy at me and nodded "_yes... Gareki! Ahh... Ahhhhh...!"_ he rosed up to meet my urgent thrusts, he whimpered and lifted his hips from the mattress as he groaned in blissful agony and was twitching in my hand as he released himself in uninhibited cry of satisfaction... _"Heh..."_ I couldnt help but laugh, this time i saw his face cleary_... Its so erotic... Damn Nai..._ I moved with more force and faster when he came he squeezed more and i felt like my manhood was about to crush... Im was almost there so i thrusted deeper _"urghhh... nhh..."_ a few moments later i had the longest and hottest realase of my life. I filled him up with my lukewarm semen. our breathing became harsh and still sex high we kissed and i embraced him...

_"Ne gareki... Are we Lovers now?"_ i blinked a few times to that question... we were sitting on the bed, Nais back was in front of me_... " thats obvious isnt it?_ " well he didnt have to ask... _"Uhm... do you like me?"_ _Shit... I didnt told him how i feel... "Nai... Im sorry..."_ I didnt said more and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, he looked with his huge reddish eyes _"So?"_ _damn hes so cute_... I still wonder how he pleased his girlfriend... _"Yes... I love you..."_ his expression from questioning to maximal happiness he was so easy to read, he jumped and hugged me _"REALLY? Gareki likes me too? Woahhh! Really?"_ I smiled at him and nodded _"yes.. really really..."_ after being separated for so long we became even closer then just friends...  
_"Im so happy i had my first time with you! Well i always wanted to be with you! Are we lovers now? Like goining out? On dates and all? " His first time? So i was his first? Damn im so happy... " yes im your boyfriend so you are mine... Say nai... I was your first so you didnt done it with your girlfriend?"_ Nai looked up to the ceiling and was thinking _what the hell is he thinking about? The answer can be either yes or no, _he looked at me and kissed me on my cheek, its not what i wanted but it was cute _"Uhmm... I never had a girlfriend so no..."_ _What ? Did i heard him wrong? "Oh.. Didnt you said you dated already?" "Yup i did.. But it was a guy hehe "_ _telling me that with this look on his face! Hes pissing me off! Why the hell was he dating another guy damn it,_ he saw my reaction and leaned on me _" But i like gareki the most!"_ that calmed me a little down and i placed a kiss on the back of his _neck " i love you gareki"_ hearing that my cheeks turned red and i was satisfied _"Yeah... Me too"._


End file.
